Emerald Sustrai/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs Cinder and her Associates, cap.png|Emerald, Mercury and Cinder's silhouettes during the post-credits. VOLUME 2.jpg|Emerald's appearance in the official Volume 2 poster. GreyAndTurquioseAndASpecialReference.png|Emerald, as seen in front of Mercury. Emerald(back).png|Back of Emerald, showing her weapon. Emerald 2.png|Temp photo of Emerald's face and torso, from the official render, on loan from Monty. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models Emerald turnaround.png|Emerald turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Miscellaneous Lazer Team Livestream Stream00006.png|"Your friend is pretty good!" "Yeah, whatever..." Stream00003.png|"Stop grandstanding you moron and finish her!" Stream00002.png|"Stay cool, Ems... Don't let her suspect!" Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 5.png|Entering the Evil Lair ™ V2t 6.png|Senior personnel don't get involved with shifting cargo 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_1321.png|At their mistress' beck and call! V2t 27.png|This is where it gets interesting, of course V2t 29.png|It's you! Can I have your autograph? Volume2Prom.PNG|Emerald at the ball; the question is... who's the lucky guy? Screenshots - Volume 1 Black and White 1116 Black and White 27579.png|An early design of Emerald, on the right. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01020.png|The Queen has pawns 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01467.png 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01513.png|Emerald's possible symbol, visible on her back 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01537.png|The Ice Queen versus the Street Rat Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_00794.png|Old man with a likely broken hip: perfect pickpocketing target 1201 Best Day Ever_00889.png|He might even know where the guy I need to murder is 1201 Best Day Ever_00972.png|"Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?" 1201 Best Day Ever_01203.png|I wonder who else I can pickpocket while I'm on my way to commit murder... 1201 Best Day Ever_01427.png|"I will seriously pay you to shut up." 1201 Best Day Ever_02253.png|"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..." 1201 Best Day Ever_02772.png|Glaring intensifies 1201 Best Day Ever_03062.png|Books. Books everywhere 1201 Best Day Ever_03280.png|Ding! 1201 Best Day Ever_03402.png|Even more books 1201 Best Day Ever_04661.png|Found you 1201 Best Day Ever_06564.png|Tukson's Last Stand 1201 Best Day Ever_07202.png|"What's with that?" 1201 Best Day Ever_19525.png|Faunus. Faunus everywhere 1201 Best Day Ever_19644.png|Well she sent the kids 1201 Best Day Ever_19842.png|Urge to kill rising... 1201 Best Day Ever_20518.png|High stakes high tension argument 1201 Best Day Ever_21783.png|"What? LIke a Puma?" 1201 Best Day Ever_24093.png|Come along children 1201 Best Day Ever_24595.png|Who is the professional now Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00031.png|Hi I'm a transfer student V2_02_00032.png|We're not an evil trio trying to take over the world really Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|Up here to the right, no your other right V2 05 00038.png|Bored now V2 05 00039.png|Hm she is kind of cute V2 05 00040.png|If I stare hard enough........ V2 05 00043.png|It hurts to smile like this. V2 05 00044.png|Argh... how dense is she? V2 05 00053.png|You're making me look like an idiot by association. V2 05 00057.png|Learning is so much fun V2 05 00079.png|Meanwhile, in the bedroom of evil... V2 05 00080.png|... A secret meeting was being held secretly. V2 05 00083.png|Nothing brings me joy like adding people to a potential hit list. Burning the Candle V2_06_00051.png|Dressed to party. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00025.png|" It appears all the dancers have partners." V2e7 em merc.png|"A party guest is leaving." V2e7 merc em.png|Watch your hands Breach V2 12 00008.png|It's too early. V2 12 00040.png|Go, play V2 12 00042.png|Finally I get to kill something V2 12 00043.png|Guns and V2 12 00044.png|Knives and V2 12 00045.png|Chains Oh my V2 12 00072.png|Roman, don't be a ham V2 12 00073.png|Ruby, I like you V2 12 00086.png|All in all, that went well. V2 12 00088.png V2 12 00089.png|Finally, where have you been? Category:Image Gallery Category:Emerald Sustrai images